Lion, Aigle et Serpent
by Azzarine
Summary: Un petit OS qui etait partit pour être une fic chapitrée. Harry et Drago apprennent a se connaitre lors de sorties nocturnes mais à cause de l'imbecilité de Harry, trois coeurs souffrent. R&R, please ! HPOCDM ShonenAi, pas de Yaoi. FIC TERMINEE


**Type: OS**

**Couple : vous verrez, lol**

**Disclaimer : les persos et les lieux ne sont pas à moi, sauf les persos que vous ne connaisez pas et l'histoire tordue, evidemment.

* * *

**

Lion, Aigle et Serpent

L'année n'avait pas reprit depuis une semaine que déjà, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient harcelés par les Serpentards, ravis d'avoir leurs victimes préférées à nouveau sous la main. Drago Malefoy, surnommé le Prince de Serpentard, était plus particulièrement hargneux en ce mois de septembre. A croire que son cher ennemi Potty-Potter lui avait manqué durant ces deux mois d'été.

Le dîner dans la Grande Salle venait de se terminer, et la première semaine de cours également. Il était neuf heures du soir et nous étions dimanche. Les élèves se dispersaient à présent en vue de retourner dans leurs Salles Communes respectives, mis à part les Préfets-en-Chef qui prenaient, eux, le chemin de leur Salle Commune à eux.

Cette année, sa dernière à passer dans ce collège, Hermione avait hérité de la lourde et contraignante tâche de Préfète-en-Chef. Son collègue était comme par hasard, Drago Malefoy, ancien Préfet de Serpentard, tout comme Hermione était une ancienne Préfète de Gryffondor. Tout aurait pu être pour le mieux alors, mis à part que miss Granger et monsieur Malefoy s'entendaient comme chien et chat, autant dire que cette cohabitation allait être dure.

Ce soir là, Hermione s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre, attenante à celle de Malefoy, afin d'être tranquille pour finir ses devoirs. De l'autre côté du mur, le Serpentard ne s'occupait pas de la Gryffondor, de la Sang-de-Bourbe, telle qu'il l'appelait souvent.

Affalé sur son lit, Malefoy lisait le journal apporté le matin par la chouette d'Hermione et que la jeune fille avait oublié sur la table de leur Salle Commune.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant dans la Gazette aujourd'hui, mais le Serpentard n'avait rien d'autre à faire, aussi lisait-il les faits divers, au cas où un truc hors du commun se serait passé.

Au bout d'un moment, le Serpentard regarda sa montre puis soupira. Il était dix heures passées de quelques minutes et il s'ennuyait ferme. Pliant le journal, il se leva et quitta sa chambre. Il tomba nez à nez avec Hermione qui retournait dans sa chambre, un casse-croûte dans la main. Ils se croisèrent sans s'adresser un mot mais le regard qu'ils échangèrent valut tous les mots du monde. Peu après, la porte de la chambre d'Hermione se referma et Malefoy quittait la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef pour aller faire un tour malgré l'heure tardive.

Il faisait frais ce soir, et le Serpentard regretta de ne pas avoir prit sa cape en partant. Il était simplement vêtu de sa chemise de soie blanche, normalement recouverte par un pull gris portant le blason de Serpentard, mais il avait posé ledit pull après dîner et n'avait pas pensé le remettre.

Arrivant sur une coursive en plein vent, il s'accouda à la rambarde et regarda dehors pensivement. La vue sur la vallée au fond de laquelle se trouvait Pré-au-Lard, éclairée par la lune, était superbe et, malgré son cœur de Serpentard, le blond se laissa aller à un petit sourire. D'un naturel romantique, même s'il ne le montrait pas, il aimait bien les belles choses, aussi bien vivantes que figées, et cela, de nombreuses filles s'en étaient aperçues.

Un coup de vent le fit frissonner et il croisa les bras. Soudain, une cape se posa sur son dos et, se retournant, il tomba nez à nez avec Harry.

> Tu va attraper la mort, dit-il.

> Potter ? dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici à cette heure ?

> Je te retourne la question, Malefoy, répondit Harry en s'accoudant à la rambarde. La nuit est belle ce soir… ajouta-t-il.

Malefoy considéra la cape posée sur ses épaules puis la retira et la rendit à Harry en disant :

> Garde-la, j'allais rentrer.

Harry le regarda puis reprit la cape et le Serpentard s'éloigna. Sans cesser de marcher, il dit :

> Merci quand même, Potter. Bonsoir.

> Bonsoir, Malefoy, répondit Harry.

Il remit la cape sur ses épaules et ferma l'attache autour de son cou. Il regarda ensuite la pleine lune et soupira. Ce soir, quelque part dans le monde, le professeur Remus Lupin semait la terreur parmi les nocturnes, animaux ou humains. Demain, il redeviendrait lui-même et serait tranquille jusqu'à la pleine lune suivante.

Soupirant, Harry croisa les bras sous les larges pans de sa cape. Cela faisait déjà une bonne poignée de minutes qu'il était là, caché dans l'ombre du mur de la coursive, à regarder Malefoy perdu dans ses pensées. Le visage pâle du Serpentard rendu encore plus blafard par la lumière de la lune semblait détendu. Il n'y avait alors pas ce pli sournois sur son front, ni ce petit sourire moqueur étirant un coin de sa bouche.

> Tu devrais retirer ton masque plus souvent, Malefoy, ça te va mieux… dit Harry en se retournant.

Il resserra sa cape autour de lui puis rentra dans le château sombre. Il n'avait cependant aucune envie de retourner à Gryffondor, tout comme Malefoy n'avait aucune envie de retourner à la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef et c'est pas hasard qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la Grande Salle, déserte à cette heure tardive.

> Je croyais que tu rentrais, dit Harry en voyant le blond assit à la table des Serpentards.

Malefoy se tourna vers lui mais ne répondit pas. Harry alla alors s'asseoir en face de lui et le blond dit :

> T'es à la table des Serpentards, là…

> Et alors ? Ce n'est pas marqué dessus, dit Harry en posant ses coudes sur la table de chêne brun. Tu fais quoi dehors à cette heure-ci ?

> Et toi ?

> Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

> Je m'ennuie, dit Malefoy. Avec Granger, ce n'est pas la joie dans notre Salle Commune.

> J'imagine, dit Harry.

Un silence passa puis un petit sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du blond avant qu'il ne dise :

> J'aurais jamais cru qu'on pourrait avoir une discussion civilisée, tous les deux.

> Et pourtant, dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Malefoy le regarda et Harry le regarda dans les yeux un moment.

> On t'a déjà dit que t'avais des yeux à renverser un troll ? dit-il.

> Je dois le prendre comment ?

> Comme tu veux, répondit Harry.

> Comme un compliment alors, parce que j'en ai plus rarement que des reproches.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

> Toi, des reproches ?

> Hé oui, que veux-tu, personne n'est parfait, dit Malefoy en croisant les bras sur la table et en y posant son menton. Je reçois bien plus de reproches que de compliments, mais j'ai arrêté de compter.

Harry sourit puis avança la main et repoussa une mèche blonde qui s'était échappée de la petite queue de cheval du blond. Malefoy le regarda et Harry retira sa main.

> Désolé.

> Pas de quoi, répondit le Serpentard en remettant ladite mèche derrière son oreille. C'était un geste inconscient, j'imagine.

> Totalement. Je n'ai même pas pensé à ta réaction.

Harry regarda alors le plafond magique et une étoile filante passa au même moment.

> Une étoile filante, dit-il. Il faut faire un vœu…

> Tu crois en ça, toi ? demanda Malefoy.

> Si j'y croyais, il y a longtemps que je n'aurais plus cette vie, Malefoy, dit Harry en le regardant.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête, d'un air de dire « évidemment », puis il se redressa et appuya son poing sur sa joue en disant :

> Au fait. Merci pour la cape, tout à l'heure…

> Oh ! Ce n'est rien… Je t'ai vu tout seul, dans le froid, avec juste cette chemise et comme moi, j'avais froid avec mes trois couches de vêtements, je me suis dit que tu devais te les geler.

> Je n'avais pas chaud, en effet, mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui a besoin de la pitié des autres pour survivre.

> Qui te parle de pitié ? Je n'ai absolument pas eut pitié de toi, c'était simplement un geste…

> Impulsif ?

> Non, de bon-sens. Si tu avais chopé froid, je m'en serais sentit coupable.

> Vraiment ?

Harry hocha la tête puis Malefoy sourit en disant :

> T'es bien un Gryffondor, toi. Naïf mais toujours prêt à rendre service.

> Hé ! dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. Il en faut bien.

Il sourit puis Malefoy se redressa et regarda à son tour le ciel. Une seconde étoile filante passa et soudain, Harry se leva.

> Tu rentre déjà à Gryffondor ?

> Non, j'ai envie de bouger, tu bouge avec moi ?

> Pourquoi pas, si on croise Rusard, on n'aura rien à se reprocher, dit Malefoy en se levant.

Harry le regarda sortir ses jambes de sous la table puis s'approcher de lui. Il défit alors sa cape et la lui balança sur le dos en disant :

> Mets-la.

Malefoy regarda le Gryffondor. Il sentit alors quelque chose d'étrange se briser dans sa poitrine et il ferma l'attache de la cape frappée au blason de Gryffondor. Harry glissa ses mains dans les larges manches de sa robe de sorcier puis ils sortirent dans le parc et s'assirent sur le perron du château, dans le plus grand des silences.

Comme ils l'attendaient, Rusard passa dans le hall une demi-heure plus tard et lorsqu'il les vit tous les deux, assis sur le perron du château, il soupçonna aussitôt un coup monté. Les deux garçons ne démentirent pas mais n'affirmèrent pas non plus et chacun retourna dans sa Salle Commune sans un mot.

Le lendemain lundi, les tensions entre les deux maisons phares de Poudlard reprirent le dessus et ce fut comme-ci rien n'avait eut lieu la nuit passée. Malefoy lança des piques à Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui lui rendirent la pareille, tout au long de la journée.

Au déjeuner, Ron demanda à Harry :

> Harry, tu es rentré tard, hier soir. Tu étais où ?

> Je suis allé faire un tour dans le château, répondit Harry. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et puis, il n'était que onze heures quand je suis rentré. Je suis tombé sur Rusard qui m'a gentiment demandé de retourner dans mon dortoir.

> Malefoy aussi est rentré tard, dit alors Hermione, pensivement. Je l'ai entendu s'affairer dans sa chambre et il était également onze heures. Tu ne l'as pas croisé ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards et vit Malefoy éclater de rire face à une plaisanterie de Blaise qui s'amusait à mimer un taureau avec ses index en guise de cornes.

> Non, dit le Gryffondor. Pas croisé et heureusement. Il a dû aussi tomber sur Rusard pour rentrer à la même heure que moi. C'est sûrement une coïncidence.

> J'imagine, dit Hermione. Mais tu sais, il y a tellement de coïncidences partout…

Harry regarda son amie et demanda, les sourcils froncés :

> Qu'essaies-tu d'insinuer, Mione ?

> Rien mais tu aurais quand même pu nous dire que tu fréquentais quelqu'un…

> Hein ? dit le brun.

Quelques Serdaigles, à la table d'à côté, se retournèrent en fronçant les sourcils et il baissa la tête en disant à mi-voix :

> C'est quoi cette connerie, Mione ? T'es aller pécher ça où ? Je ne fréquente personne, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

> Mais rien, dit la brunette en haussant les épaules. Simplement, tu es rentré tard hier à Gryffondor, Malefoy est rentré à la même heure que toi, ça laisse une situation assez équivoque, non ?

> Hermione, soupira alors Ron. Harry a peut-être un penchant pour ses semblables, mais quand même, pas Malefoy…

> Mon penchant, je l'assume, dit Harry, les sourcils froncés. Et avec qui je veux.

Il se leva alors de table en prenant ses affaires puis quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas vif. Depuis la table des Serpentards, Malefoy le suivit du regard puis se retourna vers Blaise qui faisait le singe avec sa cuillère dans la bouche.

L'après-midi de cours fut un peu tendue entre Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis. Ces deux derniers n'osèrent pas lui adresser la parole de peur qu'il ne les envoie balader et Hermione s'en voulut un peu. Elle avait peut-être un peu exagéré sur ce coup-là. Après tout, elle n'avait pas à se mêler de la vie privée de Harry, même s'il était son meilleur ami. Elle n'était pas sa mère, juste son amie.

Pendant les deux dernières heures de cours de la journée, Harry cessa de faire la tête à Hermione et revint vers eux. La brunette s'excusa d'avoir été un peu fouineuse et il accepta ses excuses à condition qu'elle ne se mêle plus jamais de ce qu'elle ignorait. Elle accepta et ils continuèrent de repiquer de drôles de plantes aux fleurs en forme de cœur dans des pots carrés remplis de bouse de dragon.

Après le dîner, dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Ron et Harry faisaient leurs devoirs pour le lendemain et ce qu'ils pouvaient avancer pour les autres jours quand Hermione s'annonça et se laissa tomber en face d'eux.

> Tu viens nous rendre visite ?

> Je n'ai pas le droit ? demanda la brunette. Je m'ennuie ferme dans la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef.

> Malefoy n'est pas là ?

> Il n'est jamais là, dit Hermione. Il doit croire que cette salle est un hôtel. Il n'y vient que pour dormir, le reste du temps, il n'y met pas les pieds.

Ron et Harry lui offrirent un petit sourire puis la jeune fille les aida à terminer leurs devoirs respectifs en leur filant quelques réponses, comme toujours depuis sept ans.

A dix heures, la salle commença à se vider, chacun montant dans son dortoir sinon pour se coucher, être au calme. Harry, Ron et Hermione furent bien vite les derniers et quand Ron monta se coucher, vers dix heures et demie, Hermione attendit d'entendre la porte claquer pour dire :

> Harry ?

> Mhm ?

> Tu sais, pour ce midi, je suis désolée…

> Tu m'as déjà fait es excuses et les ait acceptées, Mione, dit Harry ne fermant son livre de Divination dans un soupir. Inutile de les refaire.

> Non, je voulais dire, pour mon sous-entendu avec Malefoy…

> Ha ! Ca… Hé bien, ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort.

> De quoi ? Je n'ai pas tort su le fait que tu fréquente quelqu'un ou que tu aie vu Malefoy hier soir ?

> Ni l'un ni l'autre, dit Harry. Mais je ne dis pas qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre Malefoy et moi. Seulement, cela ne risque pas d'arriver cette année, ni la suivante, crois-moi. Malefoy est encore un gamin malgré ses airs de grand.

> Il t'intéresse ?

> Il n'est pas vilain, ça c'est clair, dit Harry sans rougir. Mais tu nous vois, franchement, lui et moi, ensembles ? Les pires ennemis que Poudlard n'ai jamais connus qui pactisent ? Ce serait d'un comique.

> Le Destin nous joue parfois des tours, Harry, dit Hermione.

> Oui, d'accord, mais quand même, dit Harry. Jamais Malefoy ne voudra… Non, laisse tomber cette idée, c'est une idiotie. Je préfère encore me trouver un petit copain moins populaire mais tout aussi gentil et qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis et non pour ma cicatrice.

> Tout aussi gentil ? Malefoy est gentil ?

> Non, enfin je n'en sais rien, je me suis comprit, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Bon, ajouta-t-il en se levant. Je vais aller prendre l'air moi.

> Je peux t'accompagner ?

> Jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef, si tu veux, mais après non. Si Rusard me choppe, je préfère autant que tu sois loin.

> C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Harry, dit la brunette en se levant. Mais je ne suis pas en sucre.

> Non, bien sûr, mais tu ne mérite pas des heures de colle humiliantes, moi si, dit Harry avec un sourire.

La Gryffondor lui rendit son sourire, puis ils quittèrent Gryffondor et traversèrent le château en direction de l'aile où logeaient les professeurs et où les Préfets-en-Chef avaient leur Salle Commune.

> Malefoy doit être déjà couché, dit Hermione en entrant sans faire de bruit dans la pièce de taille moyenne plongée dans le noir.

> Comment tu le sais ?

> Quand il est là, sa cape est accrochée à la patère là-bas et son sac est sur la table. J'ai remarqué ça la semaine dernière. J'ignore si c'est fiable à tous les coups mais bon, sa vie ne me regarde pas. Il fait ce qu'il veut.

Harry hocha la tête puis Hermione lui souhaita le bonsoir et le Gryffondor se dirigea vers le patio le plus proche malgré le risque de rencontrer des professeurs insomniaques ou faisant leur ronde.

Par chance, il n'en rencontra aucun mais lorsqu'il tourna au coin d'un couloir, il entendit des pas. Il chercha d'où ils provenaient mais le couloir de pierres résonnait et il était incapable de savoir la provenance des pas.

Alors qu'il cherchait un endroit où se cacher, on l'agrippa soudain par le col de sa robe de sorcier et il se sentit catapulté contre un mur avant qu'un autre corps ne se presse contre le sien en disant :

> Chut… Ne dis rien, ne bouge pas.

> Malefoy ? chuchota Harry.

> Tais-toi…

Le Gryffondor sentit la main du blond sur sa bouche et Malefoy tourna juste assez la tête pour voir passer Rogue, les mains dans les poches mais le regard alerte.

Quand les pas de Rogue se furent éloignés, Malefoy retira sa main et recula d'un pas. Harry reprit sa respiration et le blond dit :

> Désolé si je t'ai fait peur, Potter, mais j'ai déjà faillit me faire prendre en venant ici. Une vraie chauve-souris ce mec, il est toujours là où on s'y attend le moins, comme Peeves.

Au même moment, comme si le fait de prononcer son nom l'avait attiré, tel un chien devant un morceau de chocolat, le fantôme bouffon apparut en descendant du plafond. Malefoy le regarda et soudain, deux mains agrippèrent son pull et ce fut au tour de Malefoy d'être plaqué contre le mur. Harry se pressa contre lui, son visage tout près de celui du blond et ils cessèrent de respirer le temps que le fantôme s'en aille, non sans avoir barbouillé de craie une pauvre nymphe de pierre qui râla un bon moment.

Le fantôme partit, Harry relâcha son air et Malefoy en fit autant.

> On a eut chaud, dit le brun en se redressant. Décidément, d'abord Rogue puis…

> Chut, dit alors Malefoy en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Harry. Ne dit pas son nom, sinon il va revenir.

Harry regarda le blond puis Malefoy retira sa main, et le Gryffondor lui sourit.

> Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Potter ? demanda alors le Serpentard. Encore insomniaque ?

> Non, pas du tout, répondit Harry. J'avais juste envie de prendre l'air. Et toi ?

> Je reviens de chez une Serdaigle, dit Malefoy.

> Déjà ? s'étonna Harry. Tu ne passe la nuit avec tes conquêtes ? Ce n'est pas aristocrate de ta part.

> Encore aurait-il fallut que cette demoiselle soit là.

> Tu t'es fait poser un lapin, dit Harry avec un petit sourire moqueur.

> Hélas, et ce n'est pas le premier, soupira Malefoy en croisant les bras, adossé au mur.

Harry examina alors l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. C'était en fait une sorte de renfoncement dans le mur, montant jusqu'au plafond. A l'origine, il devait y avoir une armure ou une statue ici car une marque rectangulaire était plus foncée sur le sol, que le reste des dalles l'entourant.

> On va faire un tour ? demanda alors le blond.

> Tu te souviens qui je suis, quand même ?

> Bah… oui, quelle question, dit Malefoy, surprit.

> Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor ensemble sans se disputer, ça ferait jaser, dit Harry en croisant les bras.

Il remarqua alors le blason de Gryffondor sur la cape que portait Malefoy et il avança la main jusqu'à toucher le dessin brodé en disant :

> Malin le coup de la cape.

> Hein ? Ha oui, j'ai remarqué que Granger ne disait rien si je laissais quelques affaires dans la Salle Commune même si je ne suis pas là.

> Une ruse ? J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit Harry en laissant retomber sa main. Et puis, Drago Malefoy ne va jamais se coucher à dix heures du soir, n'est-ce pas ?

> Rarement, en effet, dit le blond avec un sourire.

Harry lui rendit son sourire puis avança d'un pas et remit en place le col de la cape qui s'était retourné. Malefoy le laissa faire en le regardant puis le regard de Harry croisa le sien et ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire avant que le Gryffondor ne détourne les yeux et ne s'apprête à partir.

> Non, attend, Potter, dit alors Malefoy en lui saisissant le poignet.

Harry se figea puis regarda son poignet et Malefoy le lâcha.

> Excuse-moi, dit-il.

Harry le regarda puis fronça les sourcils et revint sur ses pas. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils puis les haussa et dit :

> Mais tu rougis, Malefoy…

> Mais non, dit le blond en posant ses mains sur ses joues. Tu n'y vois pas clair, c'est tout…

> Si, si, dit Harry. Ça alors, c'est moi qui te fais rougir ?

> Arrête, dit Malefoy en repoussant les mains du Gryffondor qui voulaient se poser sur ses joues. Fiche-moi la paix.

> Bon, très bien, dit Harry. Je te laisse tranquille. Mais ne cherche plus à me retenir si tu n'es capable de le faire.

Harry s'éloigna alors et quitta le renfoncement. Malefoy le suivit du regard puis soupira avant de le suivre et de le rattraper au coin du couloir.

> Tu t'es décidé ? demanda Harry alors que le blond se glissait à ses côtés.

> Ouais, mais si t'en parle à quelqu'un, je t'étripe.

> T'inquiète, dit Harry. Je suis pas du genre colporteur, moi. Je sais tenir ma langue quand il le faut.

Un silence passa puis Harry reprit :

> Tu sais quoi, Malefoy ? Je trouve que c'est bien que tu laisse tomber ton masque de temps en temps. Tu es bien plus sympa quand tu es naturel que quand tu fais le coq.

> Moi, je fais le coq ? dit Malefoy.

> Hein, hein, dit Harry en hochant la tête.

Malefoy prit alors un air offensé et il croisa les bras. Harry sourit puis il pouffa dans sa main avant de dire :

> T'es un vrai gosse, Malefoy. Tu boude pour une boutade.

> Et alors ? dit le blond sur un ton de gamin. Je suis peut-être un Malefoy et un Serpentard mais j'ai un cœur.

> Oh ! Ça je n'en doute pas, dit Harry. Seulement, des fois je me demande s'il n'est pas en pierre.

> Que veux-tu, Potter, dit le blond avec un haussement d'épaules. Tout le monde doit garder une part de mystère sur lui. Moi c'est ce que je fais en étant Malefoy la journée et Drago la nuit.

> Moi aussi, dit Harry. Je le fais aussi, mais c'est moins flagrant que toi.

Malefoy le regarda puis s'arrêta de marcher. Harry s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin et revint vers le blond qui demanda :

> Potter, je peux te poser une question ?

> Ben… Oui.

> Il y a des rumeurs qui courent sur toi, à Serpentard, dit le blond en reprenant sa marche.

> Des rumeurs ? Encore ?

> Bon, d'accord, j'admets que tu es assez mal vu chez le Serpentards, mais là, c'est un truc assez gros quand même et puisque je t'ai sous la main, autant que je te demande confirmation.

> Vas-y.

> Certains Serpentards disent que tu aurais des penchants homo, c'est vrai ?

Harry détourna alors la tête et fit mine de regarder ailleurs. Il s'attendait à cette question un jour ou l'autre, mais le fait que ce soit Malefoy qui la lui pose l'ennuyait un peu, allez savoir pourquoi.

> Apparemment, j'ai touché un point sensible, dit Malefoy.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et stoppa Harry en lui prenant le poignet.

> Potter, je te force pas à répondre, dit-il. C'était juste une question, mais apparemment, t'es au courant…

> Oui, dit alors Harry. Oui, effectivement, je suis au courant, mais si je te réponds, qui me dit que demain, tu ne va pas aller le colporter de partout ?

> Personne, dit Malefoy. Je sais très bien que tu ne me fais absolument pas confiance, c'est pour ça que t'es pas obligé de répondre.

> Mais je vais quand même te répondre, dit Harry.

> Ha ?

Le Gryffondor regarda alors Malefoy puis dit :

> Oui, cette rumeur est vraie. J'ai bien un faible pour les garçons. Ça te va comme réponse ?

Malefoy encaissa la nouvelle sans rien dire mais sa main accrochée au poignet de Harry se relâcha légèrement. Le Gryffondor cru qu'il allait le lâcher mais non, au contraire, les doigts se refermèrent ensuite et Malefoy dit :

> Tu es courageux, tu honore ta maison, Potter. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi mais tu me dis quand même une telle chose alors que tu sais de quoi je suis capable.

> Je sais, dit Harry. Mais quand je te vois comme ça, naturel, je me dis, c'est pas possible, c'est pas le même mec que la journée.

> Et pourtant si, c'est le même, je t'assure, dit le blond.

Harry lui sourit alors puis fit pivoter son poignet et Malefoy desserra ses doigts. Harry y glissa les siens en disant :

> Ça te dérange ?

Il sentit les doigts du blond se resserrer autour des siens puis ce dernier sourit et dit :

> Non, pas de trop. Du moment que ça s'arrête là.

Comprenant l'allusion, Harry sourit puis ils reprirent leur promenade nocturne sans rencontrer personne.

A minuit, ils rebroussèrent chemin et mirent une bonne demi-heure pour revenir à la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef.

> Demain soir même heure ? demanda Malefoy en refermant la porte de la Salle Commune.

> Si tu veux, dit le Gryffondor avec un sourire.

Malefoy se souvint alors de la cape et s'apprêta à l'enlever mais Harry dit :

> Non, garde-la, elle pourra te servir.

Le blond le regarda puis hocha la tête. Il eut alors juste le temps de sentir une infime pression sur ses lèvres avant d'entendre un bonsoir puis des pas qui s'éloignaient.

> Potter ! dit Malefoy en sortant dans le couloir.

Mais le Gryffondor avait déjà disparut ventre à terre et Malefoy porta ses doigts à sa bouche. Il n'avait pas rêvé, le brun lui avait bien volé un baiser avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

> Tu ne paie rien pour attendre, dit alors le blond en rentrant dans la Salle Commune.

Il ferma la porte à clef puis alla dans sa chambre et se coucha en repensant aux aveux de Potter puis à son dernier geste.

Harry, cependant, était arrivé au tableau de la Grosse Dame qui le laissa entrer en grommelant dans son sommeil. Le Gryffondor monta ensuite quatre à quatre dans son dortoir et s'effondra sur son lit tout habillé. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de voler ce baiser à Malefoy ? Il était taré ou quoi ?

Se mettant une gifle mentale, le Gryffondor se changea rapidement et s'enfouit sous ses couvertures, rouge de honte et furieux contre lui-même.

Le lendemain soir, il retrouva Malefoy au même endroit qua la veille, ainsi que le surlendemain et le reste de la semaine. A chaque fois, leurs promenades nocturnes étaient plus longues et la dernière en date, celle de vendredi soir donc, se termina à trois heures du matin.

Aujourd'hui, c'était samedi et, malgré l'heure tardive a laquelle il était rentré à Gryffondor, Harry fut hors de son lit à huit heures pile. Ses amis étaient encore en train de ronfler comme des biens-heureux mais Harry n'avait plus envie de dormir du tout, aussi prit-il une douche en vitesse avant de s'habiller d'un jean et d'un pull rouge. Il quitta ensuite le dortoir et la Salle Commune de Gryffondor pour aller à la bibliothèque où il était sûr d'y trouver Hermione. Cela ne manqua pas, il trouva son amie assise par terre dans une des rangées, un gros livre sur les genoux et trois rouleaux de parchemins à ses côtés.

> Bonjour, Mione, dit le Gryffondor en s'asseyant près d'elle. Tu voudrais venir dehors avec moi ?

> Quoi faire ?

> Ben je sais pas, se promener, dit Harry. Il fait beau en plus…

Hermione leva alors les yeux de son livre et fixa Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

> Quoi ? demanda-t-il. J'ai un truc sur le nez ?

Il porta une main à son nez et Hermione dit :

> T'es de bien bonne humeur ce matin…

> Hein ? Oh non, pas plus que d'habitude… Si ?

> Si, affirma Hermione. Tu as encore fait une virée nocturne cette nuit ? Et t'es rentré à quelle heure ?

> Ecoute, Hermione, dit alors Harry. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, tu n'es pas ma mère, d'accord ? Je fais ce que je veux de mes nuits et si j'ai envie de les passer dans les couloirs de Poudlard, c'est mon problème. Un jour je me ferais pincer et je ne recommencerais plus, c'est tout. Bon, tu viens avec moi dehors ou pas ?

> Non, j'ai du travail.

> Bon, comme tu veux.

Harry se releva alors et s'en alla. La brunette le regarda partir puis soupira. Cette nuit, elle avait entendu Malefoy rentrer à trois heures du matin. Elle avait le sommeil tellement léger que rien que le grincement de la porte d'entrée de la Salle Commune suffisait à la réveiller.

Baissant les yeux sur son livre, la jeune fille pinça les lèvres puis secoua la tête en disant à voix basse :

> Non, je ne pense pas qu'ils se voient tous les soirs… Ce ne peut être qu'une coïncidence, la tour de Gryffondor est loin de la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef…

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête puis se remit à son travail. Cependant, Harry arrivait dans le hall d'entrée et, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, il se planta devant les sabliers géants. Une douzaine de saphir tombèrent dans la partie basse du sablier de Serdaigle puis un juron retentit soudain dans le hall, suivit d'un cri étouffé.

> Ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-on alors. On a assez attendu, donne-nous notre fric !

> Je l'ai pas, dit une autre voix.

Harry regarda autour de lui et chercha la provenance des voix. Apparemment, c'était un règlement de comptes.

> Aller, merdeux, donne-nous notre fric ou on te casse ta belle gueule d'ange ! retentit une autre voix.

Un autre cri étouffé suivit et permit à Harry de repérer d'où venaient les voix. Il fit le tour des sabliers géant et s'approcha des grandes portes en chêne de la Grande Salle. Il vit alors dans l'ombre de celle de droite, cachés par une colonne, trois garçons, dos à lui. Un autre garçon était au sol et soudain, l'un des garçons debout se pencha en avant et un bruit de coup retentit.

Harry, avec son cœur de Gryffondor, ne pouvait laisser faire ça aussi il s'approcha.

> Hé vous trois, dit-il.

Les trois brutes se retournèrent. C'était des Serpentards de sixième année et l'un d'eux dit :

> Tiens, tiens, mais regardez qui vient nous voir si gentiment. C'est le petit Potty…

> Ferme-la, sac a viande, dit alors Harry.

> Oui, Victor, tu devrais te taire, dit alors une voix traînante derrière Harry qui se retourna à demi. Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit d'appeler Potter comme ça.

> Malefoy, dit la grosse brute en pâlissant soudain.

Harry cru alors le voir devenir tout petit face à Malefoy et, quand ils furent partis, Harry s'approcha du garçon qui gisait au sol, salement amoché.

> Hé ben, dit Malefoy en s'approchant à son tour, les poings sur les hanches. Ils l'ont bien arrangé.

Harry ne répondit pas et passa un bras du garçon autour de son cou avant le hisser sur ses pieds.

> Au lieu de dire des conneries, Malefoy, dit Harry. Viens m'aider.

Le blond regarda autour de lui et, quand il fut certain qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages – rapport avec l'heure matinale et le relatif beau temps dehors –, il s'approcha du Gryffondor et passa l'autre bras du garçon sur sa nuque.

Ils le conduisirent ensuite à l'infirmerie et Pomfresh le répara en quelques minutes, minutes que Harry et Malefoy passèrent dans le couloir.

> Merci, dit alors Harry au blond.

> C'est rien, assura Malefoy en détournant la tête. Je suis peut-être un Malefoy mais…

> Mais j'ai un cœur, je connais la chanson, dit Harry avec un sourire. Aller, tu viens, on va le voir ?

> Non, vas-y tout seul, c'est toi le bon samaritain. Dans l'histoire, je suis le méchant, moi, dit Malefoy avec un sourire.

Harry lui rendit son sourire puis s'approcha de Malefoy et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de reculer. Le blond lui toucha la joue du bout des doigts puis dit :

> J'ai peur d'être en train de m'accrocher à toi, Potter…

Harry sourit puis rentra dans l'infirmerie et Malefoy s'éloigna.

Depuis une semaine qu'ils se voyaient tous les soirs et qu'ils passaient de plus en plus de temps tous les deux à déambuler dans les couloirs en jouant au chat et à la souris avec Peeves, Rusard, les autres fantômes et les professeurs, des liens s'étaient tissés entre eux. Certes, ils n'étaient encore pas les meilleurs amis du monde, ni des amants. Disons simplement qu'ils étaient un peu moins ennemis qu'avant, tout du moins la nuit.

Harry s'arrêta près de Mrs Pomfresh en entrant dans l'infirmerie. La femme l'autorisa à aller voir le garçon que ces maudits Serpentards avaient bien amoché et, lorsqu'il passa le rideau entourant le lit, Harry vit le garçon avec deux beaux cernes sous les yeux, symptôme évident d'un nez bien cassé, ainsi qu'un gros pansement sur la joue et le bras droit en écharpe.

> Hé ben, dit Harry. Ils t'ont pas loupé ces salauds.

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et tenta de sourire à Harry mais sa joue lui fit mal et il fronça les sourcils. Il dit ensuite :

> Assied-toi, Potter…

Harry sourit puis s'assit au bord du lit et demanda :

> Comment tu t'appelle ?

> John, John Hortence, je suis à Serdaigle, en sixième année. Merci de m'avoir tiré de leurs sales pattes, Potter. Sans toi, je serais sûrement à l'hosto.

> En fait, c'est pas vraiment grâce à moi si ces brutes sont parties, ils ont eut peur de Malefoy, c'est tout, dit Harry. Mais je t'ai tout de même amené ici, c'est déjà ça.

> Mais quand même, dit Hortence. Sans toi, ils m'auraient lynché.

> Dis-moi, Hortence, dit alors Harry. Ils te voulaient quoi, ces gars ? J'ai entendu qu'ils parlaient d'argent mais, c'est quoi le deal ?

> Oh ! Rien du tout, un deal de gamin, tu es au-dessus de ça, toi, Potter, dit John en détournant la tête.

> Non, pourquoi ? Malgré mes dix-sept ans, je suis encore un gosse au fond de moi, dit Harry, étonné. Si tu savais le nombre de fois qu'on se dispute pour des broutilles avec Hermione et Ron. Bon, pour en revenir à ton histoire, reprit Harry en changeant de ton. Tu leur devais de l'argent ?

Hortence hocha la tête puis dit :

> Je leur ai vendu des magazines adultes la semaine dernière, mais c'était pas ceux qu'ils voulaient alors ils veulent que je le rembourse. Seulement, le fric qu'ils m'ont donné, je l'ai donné au marchand qui l'a vendu les magazines et j'ai pas de quoi les rembourser. Dès que je vais sortir de l'infirmerie, ils vont retomber dessus.

Harry regarda le garçon d'un an son cadet. Ses courts cheveux, jaune paille, en brosse sur sa tête, ses yeux bruns et son visage fin d'enfant firent réfléchir un peu Harry qui finit par porter une main à la poche de sa cape. Il en tira sa bourse et dit :

> Tiens, tu les paieras avec ça.

Il lui donna quatre Gallions et le garçon dit :

> Non, je peux pas… C'est trop, Potter, t'es pas la Banque Nationale…

> Non, mais je suis un Gryffondor et je suis un peu naïf, dit Harry avec un sourire. Prend cet argent et va régler cette dette avant qu'elle ne t'envoie à l'hosto pour de bon.

Hortence regarda la main tendue de Harry puis leva la main gauche et Harry y laissa tomber les quatre pièces qui tintèrent doucement.

> Merci, Potter, je te revaudrais ça, dit le garçon en refermant sa main.

> J'y compte bien, dit Harry en se levant. En attendant, remets-toi d'aplomb, ok ?

Hortence hocha la tête avec un sourire puis Harry s'en alla. Son estomac gronda alors et il regarda sa montre. Il était huit heures et demi aussi décida-t-il d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Dans la Grande Salle, il n'y avait pas un chat, ni même un fantôme. En ce samedi matin, personne n'était encore levé chez Gryffondor et Harry eut la longue table pour lui tout seul. Il prit son petit-déjeuner tranquillement en regardant la salle se remplir doucement d'élèves encore à moitié endormis et, quand il quitta la Grande Salle, il croisa Malefoy qui y entrait.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard puis s'éloignèrent. Harry plongea ensuite ses mains dans ses poches et sortit dans le parc encore partiellement recouvert de la brume de la nuit.

S'asseyant sur une pierre au bord du lac, le Gryffondor sortit ses mains de ses poches et regarda ce qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. C'était un bout de parchemin plié portant les initiales DM et Harry n'eut pas à tergiverser longtemps avant de reconnaître les initiales.

Dépliant le parchemin, il lut le court mot écrit à l'encre verte puis le chiffonna et le jeta dans le lac où il disparut après avoir pompé l'eau.

> Rendez-vous prit, dit Harry en s'adossant ensuite au rocher, assit dans l'herbe.

Il soupira puis regarda devant lui. Le lac s'étendait à perte de vue et, au-delà du lac, s'alignaient les arbres noirs de la Forêt Interdite qui revenaient sur la gauche du lac jusqu'à la maison de Hagrid.

Regardant la maison, Harry réalisa que ses deux amis et lui n'étaient pas encore allés voir Hagrid depuis la rentrée mais tous les soirs, sa maison était noire et la journée, il n'y avait pas trace du Garde Chasse de Poudlard.

Soupirant à nouveau, Harry posa ses mains sur le sol en vue de se lever quand une ombre se profila sur sa gauche. Levant les yeux, il vit Malefoy, les mains dans les poches, debout près de lui, le regard fixé au-delà du lac.

> On devait se revoir ce soir, dit Harry en se levant.

> Oui, et alors, j'ai le droit de venir au bord du lac, répondit Malefoy en regardant le Gryffondor qui lui sourit légèrement.

> Evidemment, dit Harry.

> Tu pensais à quoi ?

> Hein ? Oh ! A rien…

Un silence passa puis Malefoy dit :

> Menteur.

Harry regarda le blond puis regarda autour de lui et vit un groupe de Pouffsouffles non loin, occupé à discuter bruyamment.

> Viens, allons plus loin, il y a trop de monde ici.

> Pourquoi, tu as peur qu'on nous voie tous les deux ? demanda Malefoy.

> Je ne veux pas d'autre situation ambiguë.

> D'autre ?

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils puis Harry dit :

> Hermione croit qu'on se fréquente toi et moi parce qu'elle t'entend rentrer tard le soir et que Ron lui dit que je rentre tard aussi.

> Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord, tu sais.

> Non, enfin oui, je sais, dit Harry. Seulement, je refuse qu'elle fasse des suppositions aussi incertaines. Entre toi et moi, il n'y a rien, simplement un peu de complicité, c'est tout.

Malefoy hocha la tête puis il dit :

> Tu veux que j'en touche deux mots à Granger ?

> Elle ne t'écoutera pas, elle te hait au plus haut point.

> C'est réciproque, dit Malefoy. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de lui parler. Nous vivons au même endroit après tout.

> Non, laisse tomber, dit Harry. Ça n'en vaut pas le coup.

> Dis, dit alors Malefoy. J'espère que t'envisage rien entre toi et moi ?

> Non, dit Harry.

> Non ? C'est tout ce que tu réponds ? C'est plutôt vague comme réponse.

Harry détourna la tête et Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

> C'est quoi ce silence ? Potter, répond-moi franchement, est-ce que tu avais en tête quelque chose me concernant ?

> Laisse-moi avec ça, Malefoy, dit Harry en s'éloignant.

> Potter, reviens ici, dit alors Malefoy en le suivant.

> Tu me soûle, Malefoy, dit Harry en se retournant, sourcils froncés. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler.

> Mais pourquoi ? J'ai le droit de savoir, non ?

> Non.

Malefoy resta muet une seconde puis serra les poings et empoigna le Gryffondor par l'épaule. Il le plaqua dos à l'arbre le plus proche et dit ensuite :

> Bien sûr que si que j'ai le droit de savoir si oui ou non tu avais envisagé quelque chose nous concernant, toi et moi. Alors tu va me répondre, et plus concrètement qu'avec un simple non.

Harry planta son regard vert dans les iris glacés de Malefoy puis de tourna la tête et finit par dire :

> Et puis, même si j'avais ne serais que songé à envisager quelque chose avec toi, jamais tu n'aurais accepté. On est les pires ennemis de Poudlard, on passe notre temps à nous filer des coups bas, nos maisons se détestent…

> Nos maisons oui, mais nous… dit alors Malefoy. Potter, tu va peut-être trouver ça bizarre, mais depuis que mon père est à Azkaban, j'ai changé ma façon de regarder les gens et les Gryffondors en particulier. Je déteste toujours autant les Sangs-de-Bourbe, mais tu n'en es pas un. Cependant, tu es Harry Potter, le garçon qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'âge d'un an. Pour te parler franchement, si je t'envoie toutes ces vannes depuis notre première année c'est parce que je te crains.

> Tu me crains ? répéta Harry, surprit. Ça c'est la meilleure. Voilà que tu as peur de moi. Franchement, je ne suis pas aussi puissant que tout le monde s'amuse à le dire. Je ne suis qu'un gamin comme un autre qui a peur de l'orage !

Malefoy regarda le brun puis le relâcha et Harry se redressa.

> Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai cette putain de cicatrice sur le front que je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Oui, j'ai vaincu Voldemort alors que je n'avais qu'un an, mais regarde maintenant ! Il est revenu et il est encore plus puissant qu'avant. Je ne suis plus invincible maintenant que mon propre sang coule dans ses veines. Il peut me briser comme une brindille s'il le veut, je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'en empêcher. De nous deux, c'est lui le plus puissant, moi, je ne suis plus rien depuis ce soir de juin où Cédric Diggory a été tué.

Harry sentit alors une vive douleur sur sa joue gauche et cela lui remit les idées en place. Il y porta une main puis regarda Malefoy qui baissait sa main.

> Ça y est, t'es calmé ? demanda le blond en croisant les bras. Franchement, je sais tout ça, Potter, je suis le fils du bras droit de Tu-Sais-Qui, ne l'oublie pas. Je sais tout ce qui se rapporte à toi ou au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry baissa alors la tête puis s'excusa de s'être emporté avant de s'éloigner vers le lac. Il se baissa au bord de l'eau, plongea sa main dedans puis la reposa sur sa joue brûlante. Malefoy le regarda faire puis Harry se releva et regarda devant lui un long tentacule se dérouler puis retomber à plat dans l'eau dans un grand _plouf !_ avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs verdâtres.

> Potter, dit alors Malefoy. Pour en revenir à nous, tu me dis non mais tu mens, c'est cela ? Tu avais bien quelque chose en tête pour toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry baissa la tête puis la hocha lentement sans rien dire. Malefoy recula alors d'un pas puis se retourna et s'éloigna. Il fit quelques pas puis revint et dit :

> Pourquoi m'avoir mentit alors ?

> Parce que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de très ouvert, que tu ne comprendrais pas pourquoi je m'intéresse à toi au point de vouloir construire quelque chose avec toi. Tu es un bourgeois, tu n'es pas habitué à vivre comme un sorcier de classe moyenne. Et puis entre toi et moi, rien n'est possible.

> Pourquoi ? Donne-moi une raison au moins…

> En quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il, franchement ? Tu t'en fiche pas mal, non ?

Malefoy ne répondit pas puis Harry détourna la tête. Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule mais la repoussa en disant :

> Non, Malefoy, reste loin de moi, je ne veux pas que tu souffre si tu reste proche de moi. Oublie cette semaine, oublie nos promenades nocturnes, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, dans ton intérêt.

> Mais ? Potter ?

Le Gryffondor s'éloigna alors en reculant et Malefoy le suivit en avançant. Mais la distance restait égale entre eux deux et soudain, Harry fit volte-face et s'en alla en courant.

> Potter ! s'exclama Malefoy.

Il fit un pas pour le suivre quand soudain, un parchemin apparut devant lui dans un petit nuage de fumée. Cela le stoppa net et il regarda le brun disparaître dans le château avant de prendre le parchemin et de le dérouler.

> « _Je ne préfère pas continuer à te voir, Malefoy, car si Voldemort apprenait notre relation, il n'hésiterait pas à se servir de toi pour m'avoir. Pendant ces nuits où nous avons défié les professeurs dans les couloirs du château, j'ai appris à te connaître tel que tu es vraiment et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur à cause de moi. Reste loin de moi, ne cherche pas à me retrouver où que ce soit, cela vaudra mieux pour nous deux. Signé, HP. »_, lut le blond à mi-voix. Quel crétin ! ajouta-t-il à voix haute en froissant le parchemin.

Il le balança dans le lac où il coula puis il se laissa tomber assit sur le sol et croisa ses jambes en tailleur. Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait si mal d'avoir perdu le Gryffondor ? Oui, il avait l'impression d'être en train de s'accrocher à lui, mais pourquoi est-ce que le fait de lire ces mots lui déchiraient le cœur comme un couteau déchirerait les chairs ?

> Est-ce que je serais amoureux de toi, Potter ? demanda-t-il alors au lac.

Il soupira ensuite puis se leva en époussetant sa robe de sorcier. Il retourna dans le château puis dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards où il retrouva Zabini, Parkinson et les autres. Harry, cependant, s'était réfugié dans la Salle sur Demande, endroit connu de très peu de gens hormis Dumbledore, les anciens membres de l'AD et peut-être quelques professeurs.

S'affalant dans un pouf aussi grand que lui, Harry se recroquevilla et le bourra de coups de poings. Soudain, une bulle vaporeuse apparut près de lui et lui montra Malefoy en train de regarder ses amis s'amuser.

Le poing enfoncé dans sa joue, Malefoy semblait s'ennuyer ferme et Harry eut un hoquet de stupeur quand il vit le blond porter sa main au blason Gryffondorien brodé sur la cape qu'il avait posée sur ses genoux, revêtant la sienne.

> Je suis un abrutit, dit-il alors en passant furieusement son bras au travers de la bulle qui se disloqua en volutes pour se reformer aussitôt après. Mais c'est pour son bien, reprit-il en se levant. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

> Et que pourrait-il lui arriver ? demanda alors une voix qui fit sursauter Harry.

> Hermione, dit Harry en se retournant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

> Et toi ? demanda la brunette. Et puis, c'est qui ce « il » ? Malefoy ?

> Tais-toi, dit alors Harry en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai aucune envie d'en parler.

> Très bien, mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, mon petit Harry… Si tu veux le protéger, ce n'est pas en t'éloignant de lui que tu le feras.

Harry la fusilla du regard puis prit sa cape et s'en alla en claquant la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Hermione sourit alors pour la porte puis s'assit à la table qui venait d'apparaître et reprit son travail, étant plus au calme qu'à la Bibliothèque.

Harry arpenta les couloirs à grand pas en ronchonnant quand soudain, il heurta quelqu'un mais ne s'arrêta pas. La personne l'injuria mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à marcher, furieux contre Hermione qui se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas, mais aussi furieux contre lui-même pour tout un tas de choses.

La matinée passa sans que ni Ron ni Hermione ne revirent Harry et il ne déjeuna pas non plus avec eux. L'après-midi, les deux Gryffondors allèrent assister à un entraînement de leur équipe de Quidditch et là encore, Harry ne se montra pas. Comme personne ne fut en mesure de le trouver, il fallut faire avec et durant les deux heures que dura l'entraînement, il n'y eut pas d'Attrapeur chez les rouges et or.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Alicia Market, la nouvelle Capitaine, était furieuse contre Harry et ordonna à quiconque de le lui envoyer dès qu'il le verrait. Seulement, Harry avait bien prit soin de se faire oublier en se réfugiant au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Assit à cheval dans l'un des créneaux, Harry ruminait de sombres pensées quand la porte qui permettait de sortir sur le toit de la tour s'ouvrit en grinçant.

> Qui que vous soyez, allez-vous en, dit Harry sans se retourner. Je ne veux voir personne.

Comme personne ne répondait, il finit par se retourner en s'apprêtant à répéter sa phrase mais quand il vit le garçon de Serdaigle adossé à la porte, avec son pansement sur le nez et son bras en écharpe, il se détendit et dit :

> Ha c'est toi… Désolé pour l'accueil…

Il se retourna à nouveau vers le paysage et Hortence s'approcha. Harry le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de tourner la tête vers lui, et le garçon demanda :

> Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant, tu y viens souvent ?

> Non, et toi ?

> Chaque fois que je peux, dit Hortence. Ici, on se croit seul au monde, on est tranquille, personne ne vient nous déranger. Jamais, pas même le professeur Sinistra.

> Oui, approuva Harry d'un signe de tête.

Il se leva alors et s'apprêta à partir mais Hortence dit :

> Potter, j'ai eut vent de ta dispute avec Malefoy ce matin.

> Ha ? Et comment ?

> Masha, ma petite sœur, elle t'a vu avec lui près du lac, depuis sa chambre de Serdaigle, répondit Hortence. Nos fenêtres à nous garçons donnent de l'autre côté du bâtiment, dans la cour intérieure. Elle est venue me rapporter qu'elle vous avait vus vous disputer et qu'il t'avait frappé et je lui ai dit de ne rien raconter à personne. Elle t'admire alors elle m'a promit de ne rien dire.

> C'est sympa, dit le Gryffondor. Mais pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

> Entre Malefoy et toi, c'était sérieux ?

Harry faillit s'étouffer puis il dit :

> Il n'y avait rien entre Malefoy et moi et il n'y aura jamais rien parce que ce n'est qu'un idiot.

> Dans ce cas, dit Hortence.

> Mhm ?

Harry le regarda puis le garçon lui sourit et Harry sentit alors une onde de chaleur se répandre en lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et quand Hortence lui demanda s'il voulait sortir avec lui, le Gryffondor n'hésita pas une seconde. L'instant d'après, le brun serrait le Serdaigle dans ses bras et Hortence avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui s'agrandit encore plus quand Harry l'embrassa avec fougue.

> Du calme, dit Hortence en le repoussant un peu. Je suis encore en convalescence, n'oublie pas, Harry.

> Excuses-moi, John, j'avais oublié, dit Harry en rougissant légèrement. Désolé.

Hortence caressa alors la joue du Gryffondor qui lui sourit, puis, après un dernier baiser, ils redescendirent dans le château quasiment vide, la plupart des élèves étant dehors à profiter du soleil qui laisserait bientôt place à la grisaille de l'automne.

> Hermione ! appela Harry en voyant son amie traverser le hall, ses livres serrés contre sa poitrine.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui puis fit un crochet et s'approcha.

> Excuses-moi pour tout à l'heure, Mione, dit le Gryffondor. J'étais un peu en boule à cause de Malefoy…

> T'es excusé, dit la brunette en lui souriant.

Elle remarqua alors Hortence, resté un peu en retrait, puis elle sourit et dit :

> Je ne crois pas connaître ton ami, Harry.

Harry se retourna à demi pour voir Hortence puis tendit la main vers lui pour le faire approcher.

> John, je te présente Hermione Granger, Hermione, voici John Hortence, mon petit-ami.

En entendant ce mot, Hermione eut un large sourit puis elle tendit sa main gauche à John qui la serra, la droite étant inutilisable pour l'instant.

> Je suis ravie pour vous deux, dit Hermione en souriant. Je suis certaine que tu arriveras à en faire quelque chose de notre Gryffondor adoré, Hortence.

> J'espère, dit le garçon.

Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Cependant, non loin de là, des Serpentards discutaient entre eux et, adossé au mur, se trouvait Malefoy. En voyant le Serdaigle prendre la main de Harry et y mêler ses doigts, il ressentit un violent pincement au cœur et si Blaise ne l'avait pas secoué par la manche, il se serait jeté sur le couple.

> Regarde, Drago, dit Blaise. C'est Potter là-bas, avec Granger. Et l'autre mec, c'est qui ? Potter lui tient la main ou je rêve ?

> Tu ne rêve pas, Blaise, dit Malefoy en se détournant. Apparemment, le petit Potty a trouvé son âme sœur.

> Hein ? dit Blaise. Tu veux dire que les rumeurs étaient vraies ? Oh, trop cool… On va pouvoir les faire tourner en bourrique…

> A ta place, je m'y essaierais pas trop, dit le blond en s'adossant plus loin contre le mur.

> Pourquoi ? Oh, Dray, t'es pas drôle ces derniers jours, dit Blaise en prenant une mine boudeuse. Qu'est-ce que tu as au juste ? T'es jaloux ?

Malefoy le regarda puis regarda Harry qui riait avec Hermione et Hortence, avant de hausser les épaules puis de quitter le groupe, les mains dans les poches.

> Mais ? Dray…

Blaise regarda ses amis puis son meilleur ami avant de le laisser partir.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit bien Malefoy s'éloigner, seul, les mains dans les poches, et il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur mais qui passa très vite quand Hortence donna un petit coup sur sa main pour le faire sortir de sa rêverie.

> Harry, tu m'écoute ? demanda le Serdaigle.

> Non, désolé, répondit Harry sincèrement. Tu disais quoi ?

> Ton amie m'invitait à aller à Gryffondor cet après-midi, t'en pense quoi ?

> Heu, ouais, si tu veux, répondit Harry. Pourquoi pas, oui, tu pourras visiter comme ça.

Hortence sourit au Gryffondor puis à Hermione qui les félicita à nouveau avant que tous trois n'aillent rejoindre Ron dans le parc, avec d'autres Gryffondors.

Malefoy marchait seul depuis un moment dans les couloirs du château, sans vraiment aller quelque part quand il s'arrêta sur un patio et s'y accouda. Le balcon donnait juste sur le stade de Quidditch et l'équipe de Pouffsouffle était en train de s'y entraîner. Le premier match aurait lieu dans deux semaines, le premier dimanche d'octobre et c'était les Pouffsouffles contre les Gryffondors qui ouvraient la saison.

En songeant aux Gryffondors, Drago ressentit une vague de colère et il abattit son poing sur la rambarde de pierre. Il se fit mal et ragea encore plus, contre Harry principalement. Si cet idiot lui avait clairement dit qu'il l'intéressait dès le début, peut-être qu'ils n'en seraient pas là tous les deux, aussi ! Mais maintenant, pour le récupérer, le Gryffondor, et bien bonne chance ! Il venait de s'afficher avec un garçon, confirmant ainsi les rumeurs qui circulaient dans le château depuis la rentrée, effaçant les doutes depuis qu'on l'avait vu pendant les vacances, sur le Chemin de Traverse, avec ses deux amis et un autre garçon dont il semblait alors très proche.

Malefoy donna un nouveau coup de poing sur la rambarde et sursauta quand une voix dit :

> Elle ne t'a rien fait cette rambarde, si ?

Le Serpentard se retourna et découvrit Ginny Weasley devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

> Tiens, tiens, dit la jeune fille de sixième année. Drago Malefoy.

> Je te défends de m'adresser la parole, grogna le blond en se détournant.

> Oh ! Ça va, couché le chien, ok ? Je t'ai pas agressé à ce que je sache. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire aussi loin de ta maison ? T'es pas avec les autres Serpents ?

> Tu va te taire, oui ? Espèce de…

> Espèce de quoi ? demanda Ginny. Ha, ha ! Tu peux pas m'insulter parce que je suis une sang-pur, comme toi !

> Espèce de fouineuse !

> Fouineuse ? couina Ginny. Franchement, Malefoy, je pensais que tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme insulte… Hey ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Malefoy venait de la plaquer contre le mur en lui écrasant la gorge de son bras.

> Si jamais tu m'adresse la parole encore fois, sale belette, tu auras à faire à moi. Et sache que ce n'est pas parce que tu es une fille que j'hésiterais à lever la main sur toi.

Il la relâcha alors et Ginny porta ses mains à sa gorge pour recouvrer son air. Le Serpentard s'éloigna alors et Ginny dit :

> Complètement marteau, ce mec. T'es complètement dingue ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais Malefoy avait déjà disparut du couloir et Ginny, un peu tremblante, s'en retourna à Gryffondor où elle s'enferma dans son dortoir.

Les deux dernières semaines du mois de septembre, Harry les passa sur un petit nuage rose. Avec Hortence qu'il retrouvait à chacune des récréations et après chaque repas, il était aux anges et tout le monde le remarquait, même ceux qui ne lui avaient jamais adressé la parole.

Tous les jours, il avait le sourire, et il ne se passait un moment sans qu'on ne les voie s'embrasser furtivement ou se chamailler gentiment, preuve d'une grande complicité.

Seulement, il y avait une personne à qui cette complicité faisait horreur : Drago Malefoy. Il était jaloux à un point tel qu'il lui arrivait parfois de penser à pousser Hortence par un balcon ou à lui jeter un sort et faire passer l'accident pour un accident, justement. Mais il se retenait à chaque fois, même quand il en avait l'occasion, comme la veille ou il n'aurait eut qu'à tendre son pied droit pour que le garçon ne dévale l'escalier en roulade et ne s'écrase dans un mur.

Depuis ce samedi où ce quelque chose s'était brisé entre Harry et lui, Malefoy n'avait plus quitté la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef après dix heures et Hermione s'en étonnait. Seulement, elle ne lui posa aucune question, sachant parfaitement que cela avait un rapport avec Harry et ne voulant pas non plus se mettre à dos le Serpentard alors qu'ils arrivaient à se supporter.

Ce lundi soir, le premier d'octobre, quand Hermione rentra à la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef, elle trouva Malefoy, affalé dans le sofa, un bras sur les yeux et une jambe repliée. Un livre était retourné sur son ventre et la brunette crut qu'il s'était endormit aussi essaya-t-elle de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand le Serpentard dit :

> Je ne dors pas Granger, pas la peine d'essayer d'être silencieuse.

> Milles Dragons, jura Hermione en tressaillant violemment. Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles, Malefoy.

> Désolé.

Il s'assit alors et referma son livre dans un claquement sec avant de se lever en passant ses mains sur son visage. Hermione le regarda un instant puis posa son sac sur la table rectangulaire de la pièce avant de dire :

> Malefoy ? Je peux te poser une question ?

> Si c'est sur mon comportement de ces deux dernières semaines, tu perds ton temps, rétorqua le blond en défaisant le lien de ses cheveux et le refaisant habilement. Bonsoir.

Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre et Hermione le regarda. Juste avant qu'il ne ferme sa chambre, elle dit :

> Harry ne veut que ton bien, tu sais…

Malefoy se figea une seconde puis la porte se rouvrit et il regarda Hermione qui faisait comme si elle vaquait à ses occupations habituelles.

> Saches que je suis au courant, Miss Je-sais-tout, dit le Serpentard.

> Oui, c'est pour ça que je te le dis, dit Hermione.

> Bon, dit alors Malefoy en sortant de sa chambre. Vas-y, je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

Il croisa les bras et Hermione s'assit à la table, son sac posé devant elle. Une seconde de silence passa puis elle dit :

> Je suis au courant que tu retrouvais Harry quand tu sortais le soir, mais je n'ai rien dit parce qu'on ne s'entend pas très bien, toi et moi. J'ai très vite fait le rapprochement, tu sais, et mes doutes ont étés confirmés quand j'ai vu la cape portant le blason de Gryffondor posée sur une chaise un soir.

> Tu n'as pas pensé qu'elle aurait pu appartenir à une de mes conquêtes ? demanda Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils.

> Je sais en discutant avec les filles de Gryffondor que tu ne t'intéresse pas aux Gryffondors sauf en dernier recours. Le fait que tu aie une amante Gryffondor était donc exclu. Et puis Harry a une sale manie, c'est de mettre ses initiales de partout. Il ne m'a pas été difficile de regarder dans le coin en bas à droite de la cape pour trouver les lettres HP brodées au fil d'or.

> D'accord, tu gagne un point, dit alors Malefoy en décroissant les bras. Oui, Potter et moi on se promenait dans les couloirs du château en défiant les professeurs et les autres surveillants.

> Mais c'était plus qu'une simple promenade, non ? demanda Hermione.

Malefoy la regarda puis dit :

> Pourquoi me confierais-je à toi, après tout ?

> Parce que tu en as besoin, dit Hermione. Je t'entends bien le soir, tourner dans ta chambre pendant des heures et des heures. Et puis il y a aussi les regards assassins que tu jette à John quand tu le croise. Même lui l'a remarqué.

> Ça va, c'est bon, dit Malefoy. Oui, t'a raison, c'était plus que de simples promenades, on a finit par se connaître et Potter en connaît un peu plus sur moi maintenant.

> Un peu plus comment ?

> Un peu plus sur mon passé d'héritier Malefoy, répondit le Serpentard.

Il s'assit alors en face d'Hermione qui posa son sac à terre en demandant :

> Malefoy, est-ce que tu es jaloux de John ?

Le blond la regarda puis baissa la tête avant de grommeler quelque chose. Hermione le fit répéter :

> Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit, demanda-t-elle. Tu peux répéter ?

> Oui, je suis jaloux de ce Hortence parce qu'il ma volé la seule personne que…

Il se tut soudain et son visage vira au blanc caillé. Il se prit alors le visage dans les mains et Hermione se leva. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Malefoy qui s'effondra sur la table.

> Si ça te fait si mal, Malefoy, dit la brunette. Va lui parler.

> Je ne pourrais pas, dit Malefoy en se redressant. Il a l'air si heureux avec le Serdaigle… Je m'en voudrais de casser un couple pareil.

> Donc, tu préfère rester là à souffrir dans ton coin plutôt que de filer le parfait amour avec Harry ?

> Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, Granger. C'est juste qu'on s'entendait bien quand on passait la nuit à fureter dans les couloirs du château. Les barrières tombaient avec le jour, nous étions deux autres personnes…

> Tu dis ne pas être amoureux de Harry, Malefoy, mais le voir avec John te rend malade de jalousie, comment explique-tu cela ? demanda Hermione. Tes regards assassins n'ont échappé à personne et, même si au début, beaucoup niaient les faits, au fil des jours, tous se sont rendu à l'évidence. Il était clair que Drago Malefoy était malade de jalousie de voir Harry et John Hortence filer le parfait amour.

> Tu divague, dit Malefoy en se levant.

> Non, je suis réaliste, répondit Hermione. Mais c'est ta vie, tu en fait ce que tu veux après tout. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, nous ne sommes même pas amis.

> Exactement, dit Malefoy. Tu n'es rien par rapport à moi sinon une élève de Gryffondor. Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie privée simplement parce qu'on vit au même endroit à cause de nos fonctions dans l'école. Alors c'est bon, je t'ai écoutée, je me suis confié à toi, alors maintenant, tu me laisse en paix. Cette histoire se réglera bien toute seule.

> Si tu le dis, soupira Hermione. Moi je voulais juste t'aider un peu mais apparemment tu ne veux pas de mon aide.

> Hé non, tu le vois bien. Alors maintenant, tu m'excuse mais demain j'ai cours. Bonsoir.

Il retourna alors dans sa chambre et Hermione soupira en s'asseyant à la place qu'il venait de quitter.

> J'aurais essayé, dit-elle en posant ses coudes sur la table.

Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle, puis sa montre et se releva. L'instant d'après, la porte de sa chambre se refermait, puis celle de la salle de bain et on entendit la douche couler.

Allongé sur son lit, les mains sous la nuque, Malefoy regardait le dais de son baldaquin. Il repensait à ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire. Alors comme ça, il serait amoureux de Harry Potter ? Pfu ! Foutaises ! Drago Malefoy aime les femmes, pas les hommes. Mais pourtant… Pourtant ce pincement dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il voit Harry et John, à chaque fois qu'il les entend rire, à chaque fois qu'il les voit s'embrasser ou se tenir par la main…

> Rah ! s'exclama le Serpentard en s'asseyant sur son lit. Fiche-moi donc la paix, maudit Gryffondor ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que je pense à toi ? Hein ? Dégage !

Il se leva et, empoignant sa cape, il quitta la Salle Commune en laissant un court mot à Hermione disant qu'il sortait prendre l'air.

Quand Hermione vit le mot, elle sourit puis alla se coucher en laissant la porte de la Salle Commune ouverte à clef en prenant soin de retourner le bout de parchemin pour montrer au blond qu'elle l'avait vu.

Au même moment, à Gryffondor, Harry était affalé dans un fauteuil, devant la cheminée. Il n'avait pas envie de monter se coucher et il n'avait pas envie de lire non plus. Par contre, la lune dehors était très attirante et il ne put y résister bien longtemps.

Prenant sa cape, il quitta Gryffondor en silence et marcha dans les couloirs en évitant les professeurs. Par contre, il ne put éviter Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et faillit le traverser si la lune passant à travers une croisée ne l'avait pas rendu scintillant.

> Hé bien, Harry ? s'étonna le fantôme au cou à moitié tranché. Que faites-vous dehors de votre dortoir à une heure si tardive ?

> Je réfléchis, dit Harry.

> A quoi donc, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? A vous et Monsieur Hortence ou… à autre chose ?

> Justement, je ne sais pas, dit Harry en baissant la tête.

Le fantôme se pencha vers lui et lui effleura la joue de sa main translucide. Harry releva la tête puis détourna les yeux et Nick dit :

> Il est dans le hall, Harry, allez le voir au moins…

> Qui … ?

> Monsieur Malefoy, dit Nick avec un sourire. Je crois qu'il souffre autant que vous, vous savez ? Parfois, la nuit, il m'arrive de traverser les chambres en vitesse et hier soir, je suis passé au travers du mur qui donnait sur la chambre de Mr Malefoy. Je l'ai vu assit sur son lit, une cape sur les genoux. Elle portait le blason de Gryffondor et je me doute bien qu'elle n'appartient pas à une fille, monsieur Potter.

> Et alors ? dit Harry en reculant d'un pas. J'ai un petit-ami, ça m'est égal…

> Je n'en suis pas si sûr, dit Nick. Même Dumbledore voit bien que, malgré votre sourire, vous êtes malheureux au fond de vous. Allez le voir, essayez au moins de vous réconcilier, faites-lui comprendre que vous tenez à lui mais que pour son bien, vous ne pouvez pas être plus intimes tous les deux…

> Mais j'ai déjà essayé de lui faire comprendre, il ne veut pas, dit Harry. Il est borné et stupide.

> Non, monsieur Potter, c'est vous qui êtes stupide, dit alors Nick en s'éloignant, les mains dans le dos.

> Moi ? Mais…

> Vous êtes stupide de vouloir le protéger en l'éloignant de vous. C'est tout le contraire. Vous devriez au contraire être près de lui pour le protéger. Monsieur Malefoy est voué à devenir un Mangemort, comme son père. Vous seul pouvez l'aider à ne pas le devenir en vous opposant au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si vous l'aimez, monsieur Potter, vous devez faire ça pour lui.

> Et pour John ?

> Monsieur Hortence ? Je suis certain qu'il comprendra. N'est-ce pas, monsieur Hortence ?

> Tout à fait, Nick, dit alors John en sortant de l'ombre d'une statue.

> John, dit Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

> Comme toi, je réfléchissais, répondit John en s'approchant. Et je suis tombé sur Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Je vous ai écouté discuter et j'ai compris que tu ne m'aimais pas sincèrement. C'est Malefoy qui occupe tes pensées et ton cœur quand je ne suis pas là. Mais je ne t'en veux pas et même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas. J'ai été fier d'être ton petit-ami pendant ces deux semaines, tu sais ? Très fier, et maintenant, je vais avoir tout plein de prétendants et ces brutes de Serpentard me ficheront la paix.

> Mais ? Non, John, attend, dit Harry. Tu ne va pas partir comme ça… Et nous deux ?

> C'est le mieux, Harry, dit le garçon. J'ai un an de moins que toi, je ne comprends pas toujours tes raisonnements parce que je n'ai pas l'esprit assez mûr pour. Tu es adulte comparé à moi… Je suis désolé, je t'aimais bien, tu étais vraiment un petit-ami formidable, et Malefoy a de la chance de t'avoir, tu sais ?

> Mais John… Je t'en prie…

> Non, dit Hortence en levant la main quand Harry fit un pas vers lui. N'approche pas. Le hall, c'est de l'autre côté. Va retrouver Malefoy et mettez les choses au clair entre vous. Tu seras bien plus heureux avec lui qu'avec moi, crois-moi, j'en suis certain.

> Mais…

> Milles Dragons, tu es têtu, ma parole, dit John avec un sourire. Allez, vas-t-en donc. File le retrouver et soit heureux avec lui, c'est tout ce que je te souhaite.

Il lui offrit alors un large sourire et Harry finit par se résigner. Il regarda Nick qui hocha la tête, puis John, qui lui fit un geste de la main, d'un air de dire « aller, vas-y ». Il recula de quelques pas puis fit volte-face et disparut dans le noir du couloir en courant.

Quand ses pas se furent estompés, Nick se tourna vers Hortence et demanda :

> Comment êtes-vous aussi certain, John ?

> Je l'ai vu, dit Hortence en posant son index sur son front. Les Hortence sont dotés depuis des centaines d'années du don de prémonition. Je n'ai pas mit longtemps pour avoir une vision du futur où je voyais Harry avec Malefoy, heureux comme des pachas. Et puis, je voyais bien les regards jaloux que me lançait Malefoy quand il me croisait. Parfois, cela me faisait presque peur. Je suis quasiment certain qu'il a eut des pensées assassines envers moi. Et pour ce qui est de la protection de Malefoy, vous avez raison. Ce n'est pas en l'éloignant de lui que Harry va le protéger, mais en le gardant, au contraire, près de lui.

Nick hocha la tête puis Hortence lui souhaita la bonne nuit avant de retourner dans son dortoir en évitant les professeurs.

Harry s'arrêta dans un dérapage en haut du grand escalier de marbre qui descendait dans le hall. Il regarda en bas en se penchant par-dessus la rambarde et faillit passer par-dessus bord. Quand il repéra Malefoy, il sourit largement et s'exclama :

> Malefoy !

Le blond sursauta méchamment, pensant qu'un professeur venait de le surprendre mais, quand il vit Harry descendre l'escalier à toute vitesse au risque de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe, ce qui faillit arriver, il resta interdit.

> Potter ? dit-il en plissant les yeux.

Le Gryffondor lui sauta alors au cou et Malefoy recula contre le sablier géant de Gryffondor qui manqua basculer.

> Potter, dit Malefoy en agrippant le dos de la robe de sorcier de Harry.

Harry le relâcha puis lui prit le visage et l'embrassa farouchement. Quand il recula, Harry dit :

> Pardon, Malefoy, pardon de t'avoir torturé pendant ces deux semaines…

> Mais Potter, de quoi…

> Je t'aime, Malefoy, dit alors Harry. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais te perdre. Je t'aime, Drago Malefoy.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et le Serpentard lui rendit son baiser avant de le repousser.

> Répète, dit-il en lui prenant les mains.

> Je t'aime, Drago Malefoy.

> Encore, dit le blond en souriant.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux et, voyant cela, Harry le prit dans ses bras en riant.

> Tu va me faire pleurer, mon amour, dit-il en lui caressant la nuque et le dos. Chut…

> Je suis désolé, dit Malefoy, le nez dans le cou de Harry. C'est plus fort que moi, je suis si soulagé…

Harry ferma alors les yeux et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Malefoy l'entoura de ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent les pas des professeurs faisant leur ronde. Ils se réfugièrent alors dans une salle de classe vide où ils passèrent le nuit à mettre toutes les choses à plat entre eux.

A l'aube, ils se présentèrent dans la Grande Salle main dans la main et ils poussèrent même le vice à s'embrasser devant toute l'école qui explosa en applaudissements, aussi bien les élèves que les professeurs et les fantômes.

Quand ils regagnèrent leurs tables respectives, le regard de Harry s'attarda sur la table des Serdaigles et il vit John Hortence lui adresser un grand sourire avant d'incliner la tête comme un serviteur saluerait son maître. Harry prit ce geste comme un remerciement de plus et sourit au garçon avant de s'asseoir en face d'Hermione et Ron qui se mirent aussitôt à lui poser des questions. Cette année s'annonçait riche en rebondissements, c'était indéniable…

**OWARI**

* * *

Bon voilà, un OS finit. Je voulais en faire une histoire chapitrée mais j'ai pas reussit à la continuer. Par contre, si vous voyez une suite, faites-moi vos suggestions

Aller, kiss ! A la prochaine !

Phenix


End file.
